One-Shots from the Tower
by ThatGirlYouThoughtWasQuiet
Summary: One-shots about the Titans. May add my previous one-shots to this collection.
1. Birthday Flowers

**So, a friend of mine recently started a one-shot collection, and I decided that I wanted to start one too. So, this is about Jinx. It's her birthday. It been a couple of years since the Final Battle, and Wally and her are living together now.**

* * *

Birthday Flowers

'I must be forgetting something...' Jinx thought as she walked down the path to her apartment. All day and during her patrol, something had been lurking at the back of her mind, refusing to come forward. The witch woke up today with an oddly happy feeling, followed by a confused one. Jinx racked her brain, face scrunched up as she reached down to get her apartment key from her skirt pocket.

However, when Jinx stepped into her living room, she stepped on a puddle of red rose petals. Looking oddly at them, a small smile appeared as she followed a trail that led to her and Wally's bedroom. Standing in front of the closed door, she wondered why her boyfriend had left this trail. It was sweet of him, but she still had no idea why he was doing this. But she opened the door anyway.

"Wall-" she stopped in her tracks, "What...?"

"J-Jinx?" She found Wally sitting on the edge of their bed, looking quite scared. He was surrounded by presents and flowers. Some of the gifts were badly wrapped, while others shone with hard work.

Something clicked, "Is it my birthday?"

"Y-yeah..." Wally replied. "I came in here so that you'd find me with your gift, and I sat here." he held up a package in his lap. "And then, something came in, opened its wings, and _all these presents just appeared_. And, I think one's alive." he shyed away from a suspiciously shaking box on the floor. Jinx had to bite back laughter.

She bent down and picked up a small gift near the door. The card read 'Happy Birthday, traitor' A division sign was drawn in the corner. Slowly and cautiously, she opened the lid and stared at its contents. A hand-made book sat in the shallow box. The same division sign was drawn resting on a badly drawn plate, and when she opened the book, she recognized some of the dishes. They were ones that Billy Numerous had made while she was still with the HIVE. Some were titled with things like 'See-more's Favorite' or 'Crap That I Only Cook for Angel'.

"Oh..." Jinx said quietly, sniffling. "I think that was Kyd Wykkyd you saw."

"Wait." Wally stood slowly and looked around at the presents. "Are you saying that all of these are from you old HIVE friends?" he asked.

Jinx picked up a bouquet of white carnations, tied with a green ribbon, and a small eye drawn on the card. She smiled as she took in their scent. "Yeah...they are..."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! I just thought it would be nice to see that her old friends don't hate her or anything, and it feels good to finish a story, even if it is a one-shot. Well, please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Whovians Unite

**So, the following will be very confusing if you do not watch Doctor Who, and you might just cry along if you are a Whovian. This is a humor chapter, so everyone will be ver out of character. So, its been a couple of years and everyone is a bit older, I'd say 4 or 5 years older. Star and Robin are together, and they've left the other three alone in the house. So alone that they decide to take this opportunity and catch up on Doctor Who!**

**DISCLAIMER (I hate doing these. They're kinda useless):I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR TEEN TITANS**

* * *

Whovians Unite

It was a Saturday night, and Starfire and Nightwing had gone out on a date. This left Cyborg and Changeling in the living room, and Raven reading in her own. In the living room, Changeling was eating a bag of butter-free popcorn, while Cyborg ate his own, buttery, salty bag. They sat on the couch, grinning at the screen, where a ginger girl was approaching a man in a bow tie, smiling seductively. The two Titan's looked on with high eyebrows and grins.

_ 'Amy, listen to me. I am 907 years old. Do you know what that means?'_

"Do not tell me that he's saying no to _her_." Changeling shook his head, plopping a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"I'm not saying anything, I've got a girlfriend." Cyborg replied, yet still staring at the man on-screen. "Idiot..." he whispered.

_ 'It's been a while?'_

Changeling choked on his drink, forcing himself not to laugh. Next to him, Cyborg wiped a tear from his eye. "Been a while...Oh Amy, you so silly."

_ 'Ye... No, no, no! I'm nine hundred and seven, and look at me. I don't get older, I just change. You get older, I don't, and this can't ever work!'_

"Yeah, what's she doing, anyway? She's got a fiancée." Cyborg asked. He _tsk_ed, but still watched.

_ 'Oh, you are sweet, Doctor. But I wasn't really suggesting anything quite so... long-term.'_

"Holy sh-" Changeling's jaw dropped, butter-free popcorn spilling out.

"Oh..." Cyborg stared wide-eyed at the screen. "Someone's gonna get in trouble with Rory..." he sing-songed.

"Dang...that must have been nice to film..."

"What are you two watching?" The two males jumped from their seats, spinning to see an unamused-looking Raven glaring at them, then at the screen where a red-head had a man with a bow tie pinned up against a blue box.

"Raven!" the green teen stuttered, waving his hands frantically. "It's just Doctor Who!" he shouted.

"You mean that pointless sci-fi show about an alien who travels in a telephone booth?" the two male Titans froze, looking highly offended.

"Pointless?" Cyborg gasped.

"Telephone booth?" Changeling put a hand on his heart. "Raven...how...how could you ever think that?"

"Doctor Who is not pointless!"

"And it's the TARDIS! It just looks like a police box because of its faulty Chameleon Circuit!"

"Doctor Who is a show of friendship, and change, and the wonders of time and space!"

"The Doctor brings along all these wonderful companions and shows them all of the universe and all of time!"

"Even though, in the end, he loses them, because sometimes they get sucked into an alternate universe,"

"Or they leave for something better,"

"Or their memories get wiped!" By the end, the two were sobbing as they spoke, overcome with what every fangirl (or boy) knew as 'feels'.

"..." Raven looked silently at her teammates, wondering what she should do. "Look, just go on and watch the show-"

"Why did they have to destroy so many episodes?!" Cyborg cried.

"Why did David have to leave?!" at this, they both began to cry even louder, holding each other.

"Boys..." Raven began to panic, feeling as if, like children, they would never stop crying. "Hey, if I watch with you, will you stop-"

When she spoke, the two snapped their heads up and grinned through teary eyes. "We will make you a Whovian." they droned in unison. They grabbed her arms, and pulled the grey girl to the couch, where she ended up squashed between the two.

"Don't worry, you'll love it." Changeling said, pressing the play button.

"I highly doubt that." Raven sighed as the two people continued to kiss on-screen.

~A few episodes and bags of popcorn later~

"No, Rory!" Cyborg and Changeling cried out, arms outstretched to a man on-screen, who lay on the ground, screaming in pain. Raven stayed silent, but her eyes widened as the scene continued.

'_I don't understand.'_

"Oh my God, he's going to die. Again. Cy, he's going to-" Changeling breathed rapidly, turning to his cybernetic friend, who pushed a finger to his lips.

"Shut up!" he whispered, still staring at the screen.

'_Sh! Don't talk. Doctor, is he okay? We have to get him on the TARDIS.'_

'_We were on the hill. I can't die here.'_

"Rory please don't die!" Cyborg burst out. Before Raven could stop herself, she nodded quickly in agreement.

'_Don't say that.'_

'_You're so beautiful. I'm sorry.'_

"Oh my- No!" the green Titans fell to his knees, popcorn spilling on the floor.

"Rory!" the eldest screamed. The cloaked girl gasped and covered her mouth, leaning closer to the screen.

~Even More Episodes Later~

_ 'You're not him. I'm sorry.'_

"I get where she's coming from." Changeling nodded to the ginger on the screen. "I mean, he's not the Doctor she shared all those memories with."

"No, Gar, just because he's a clone doesn't mean he's less than the original Doctor." Raven explained passionately. "Besides...I have this theory that they..."

_ 'Amy we swapped shoes. '_

"...swapped shoes." the purple-haired girl finished alongside the character. "Knew it." she smirked smugly.

"Girl's got brains..." Cyborg praised as Changeling stared wide-eyed at her and the screen.

"B-b-but how?!" he spluttered.

_ 'I'm the Doctor.'_

"But w-when-?"

_ ' And I'm the Flesh.'_

"How did Amy not see it?!"

'You can't be. You're the real him.'

_ 'No I'm not, and I haven't been all along.'_

"T-that means..."

'I'm the original Doctor, Amy. We had to know we if were treated the same. It was important—vital—we learn about the Flesh. And we could only do that through your eyes.'

"She must feel like a real jerk..." Cyborg commented.

"Why?!" Changeling shouted in confusion.

"They needed to see if the two Doctors would be treated as equals, and they used Amy, who respects and loves him." Raven nodded, frowning. Changeling groaned and buried his head in the mountain of pillows.

~Onwards to the saddest scene in Season 7~

_ 'Amy, please. If you love me, then trust me and push.'_

"Why does Rory always die?!" Garfield screamed. The three Titans were standing, more food and snacks littering the floor.

"Don't do it Amy..." Raven whispered.

_ 'I can't.'_

"Thank God..." they all breathed.

_ 'You have to!'_

"Rory, why do you feel the need to die every time?" Cyborg asked.

"He's got such a hero complex." Raven shook her head.

_ 'Could you? Could you if it was me? Could you do it?'_

"Of course he wouldn't!" Changeling said in disbelief.

"Don't be stupid!"

_ 'To save you, I could do anything.'_

"No! Shut up, shut up!" Cyborg sobbed.

"You idiot. Rory..." Raven gasped, tears welling up in her eyes.

_ 'Prove it.'_

"Why is she getting up there? Oh god, Rae-"

"Shut up!" the other two yelled.

_ 'But I can't take you too.'_

"GET DOWN, BOTH OF YOU!" they screamed.

_ 'You said we'd come back to life. Money-where-your-mouth-is time.'_

_ 'Amy, but—'_

_ 'Shut. Up. Together. Or not at all. '_

"Amy, he's an idiot. You won't come back to life!" Cyborg stepped closer to the screen.

"Get down!" Raven and Changeling shouted.

_ 'What the hell are you doing?!'_

"DOCTOR!" they all sighed.

"He'll get them down, we know it." Raven mumbled, worriedly.

"He better get them down."

_ 'Changing the future. It's called marriage.'_

"No. Please. Stop. Oh my go-" Changeling gasped repeatedly, as if he was choking. The other two watched in silent horror as two characters fell from the building.

_ 'Amy! Amy! Amy.'_

"MOTHERF***ING- AMY! RORY!" Cyborg screamed.

"Oh my God." Raven whispered, falling back into her seat as she sobbed.

"NO!" Changeling dropped to his knees, crying out to the sky.

"MOFFAT!" they screamed in unison, shaking their fists angrily.

* * *

Raven trudged to her room after they finished the episode. The trio of Whovians had stayed up till after dawn watching the entire thing, but luckily, Star and Nightwing weren't even home yet. They were god knows where doing god knows what, but Raven didn't have the energy to care. It was horrible. Moffat. Bringing them back to life only to send them back to a time where the Doctor couldn't reach them (though Raven suspected there wasn't a really good reason as to why he couldn't reach them in another place besides New York) Moffat was horrible. He is so evil, he could be her father's boss.

The empath sighed, opening the door the her room, falling into bed. However, she heard a slight shaking. Looking around, she saw her mirror trembling on the desk. Suspicious, she picked it up, and concentrated. The familiar pull of dimensions happened, but when she opened her eyes, she didn't see the usual rock path and black skies.

Instead, she saw lush fields of red grass, and burnt-orange skies. Trees sprouted from the ground, boasting silver leaves, and the mountains in the distance were topped with snow. As the new Whovian looked around, she recognized the wonderland. "Gallifrey." she whispered in awe.

"'ello." she spun around, and nearly stumbled at who she saw. It was an Emoticlone. This one was wearing a brown cloak, but it appeared to be made out of...tweed?On the girl's head of purple hair, was a red fez. Her leotard was cut in two, the top part being white and the bottom was dark brown. The pieces were connected by suspenders, and a bow tie was wrapped around her neck. "I'm Whovian." she said in a British accent.

"But you're supposed to be an emotion..." Raven told her.

Whovian looked Raven in the eyes, and said with a firm voice. "Whovianism _is_ an emotion." and Raven understood. "Now, come along, Roth." and Whovian turned on her heel, and disappeared into a blue police box. _  
_

* * *

**There you go. I know it's not the best I've ever written, and its probably worse that usual, but I just loved putting my emotions into this one, because I am a Whovian, and some inner part of me was feeling all this during these parts of the show. In fact, I hope this has inspired you to try and watch Doctor Who yourself.**

**The episodes used are:**

**Series 5: Flesh and Stone**

**Series 5: Cold Blood**

**Series 6: The Almost People**

**Series 7: The Angels Take Manhattan**

**So yeah, tell me what you think down below and everything. See you next time!**


	3. Clouds and Kisses

**For any of you who have noticed, this is the same story as the Flinx One-shot I posted a few somethings ago. I decided to move it here, because it is a one-shot.**

* * *

Jecca stared up at the blue sky, breathing deep and slow as she watched the

clouds float by lazily. The grass under her head was lightly tickling her

cheeks, keeping the small smile on her content face constant. Her pale fingers

were twisting the pinky ring on her right hand. It served as her holographic

generator, which was the only thing keeping her looking like Jecca Vex and not

Jinx.

"Hey..." a hand came into her line of vision, a finger pointing at a fluffy

cloud. She tilted her head back a little so she could see Wally's red hair. The

painter couldn't help but notice how much it clashed with the green grass. "That

cloud looks like a sheep." he observed. Jecca rolled her eyes.

"Sheep? Really?" she laughed. The speedster pouted.

"What?"

"Well a sheep already looks like a cloud, silly." she continued to giggle as

she searched the clouds for more shapes. "Look." she pointed to a longer,

thinner cloud. "That one looks like a dragon. See? That's imagination." When her

boyfriend didn't respond, she turned her head to look at him. She came face to

face with him, and their noses were inches apart.

He had turned to lay on his stomach, and was propped up on his elbows,

staring down at her. His blue eyes were studying her face intently, and Jecca

felt her blood rush to her cheeks.

"W-what?" she stuttered, averting her eyes from his intense gaze.

"You have a beautiful laugh." he told her suddenly. Jinx turned her head

quickly to look at him, her face turning fifty shades of red. However, he had

already lain back down on his back.

More time passed in comfortable silence. They stared up at the sky

peacefully, not saying anything to each other. The silence and the sun made

Jecca's lids heavy, and soon she found herself yawning and stretching on the

grass. After a little groan escaped her lips, she flung her forearm over her

closed amber eyes.

"Hey Jinx..."

"Hmm?" she replied sleepily.

"Wanna make-" The ex-con shot up, annoyed. Leave it to Wally to ruin her

mood.

"Say the word 'out' and I'll hex your bal-"

"I wasn't going to say that..." he cut off her painful threat. Her eyes

softened.

"Oh...continue then..."

"As I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted." Jecca glared. "Wanna

make..." she waited, "...babies?"

"WEST!" she jumped to her feet, a hex exploding from her fingers. The

speedster dashed away, his laugh and a gust of wind following him. "You are such

a-"

Another breeze came through, and the ginger was suddenly at her side. "Sexy

beast?" Then, he was right in front of her, nose grazing hers. "Handsome devil?"

He spun, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Skilled sex god?"

he dashed away before she could hex his hands off, running circles around her.

"C'mon. Tell me. I've heard it all!" He dashed past her, and was surprised when

she managed to catch the neck of his red shirt. Wally closed his eyes, waiting

for a hex-wrapped hand to come in contact with his face.

He expected a hard balled fist, or even an open, firm slap.

Not a soft pair of lips on his own. His blue eyes were still wide with

surprise when she pulled away, smiling coyly at him.

Without her even telling him, he picked her up bridal style and began to run.

He ran all the way from Paris to Central City, vibrated through their front

door, their bedroom door, and well...you can guess the rest.

* * *

**Haha, just something I came up with while browsing FF. Thought it'd **

**be kind of cute, so I just did it. Tell me what you think of it in that glorious **

**box down below!**


	4. AN for Prompts

**Hey guys! Since I can't seem to come up with anything to write a one-shot about, I decided to ask you guys for prompts! You can ask for any specific pairing or any genre. They can do anything you want them to do, just comment down below or PM me.**

* * *

**Things I Won't Do:**

**Lemons **

**Crossovers (I'd probably do that in a different One-shot collection)**

**Stories that include characters/heroes who aren't from the show. (I probably won't know anything about them.**

**That's about it...I'll add to it later on...maybe...**

* * *

**Things I Will Do:**

**Any specific pairings (Go crazy with this one. You can put the craziest crackships you want. Yaoi, yuri, straight, whatever)**

**Any genre (humor, angst, hurt/comfort, romance, etc.)**

**Any situation (Besides lemons. You can ask for crime-fighting, a Titans party, a wedding, a funeral even."**

**Reactions to videos/shows (Kind of how I did my Doctor Who one with Cyborg, BB, and Raven)**

**Sequels to One-shots I've already done**

* * *

**I hope you guys have a lot of interesting prompts for me! And I'll be adding to my little lists as I go along. So, review or PM me! I AM READY!**


End file.
